On Our Sleeves
by h0use-m0use
Summary: Little shits. All of them. Sure, most of them would go on to do great things with their lives, if Kakashi did his job right. But at this very moment they were lazy, hormone-driven, loud-mouthed, disrespectful miniature versions of adults with poor hygiene. High School AU KakaSasu


**A/N:** This is a roleplay that I wrote with my partner in crime; it was one of the first ones we ever did and we haven't looked back since. Much of what I'll be posting from now on will be edited versions of our RP's.

Kakashi: me  
Sasuke: AcrylicHeart

Edited by: AcrylicHeart

**Summary:** Kakashi being Kakashi, he likes to push and test the boundaries of his students, for various deep and meaningful reasons. Unfortunately Sasuke is the type of kid to push right back. 

* * *

**~ On Our Sleeves ~**

Kakashi Hatake couldn't remember exactly how he had been conned into teaching at high school level. It might have been something about the University funding being cut down for the dozenth time, requiring the mass-sacking of its staff; himself included. And then the car payments and mortgage, oh and the bills just kept arriving at his doorstep, because that shit doesn't know what a pause button is, and before he knew it Kakashi was taking the first job offered to him, all to prevent some dead-shit removalist from taking his TV and sofa at 1 AM.

Today was particularly difficult, being one of personal significance for the grey-haired man. Grey, because he wasn't getting paid enough for this shit.

"...It is of special significance that the tactics used during the First Great Shinobi War are still widely applied by the Japanese military," Kakashi read lazily. "Namely four man squads that necessarily included a qualified medic and specialized formations. The use of an armistice treaty between the Senju and Uchiha clan was the first of its kind in the East and it propelled other nations to follow suit, leading to 20 years of uneasy peace."

He looked up from his book at his yawning, uninterested students. "Can anyone tell me the significance of the Uchiha clan symbol...?"

The sound of a pencil hitting the floor.

"No one...?" Why do I even bother assigning homework, he thought bitterly, looking at the mass of messy heads.

Little shits. All of them. Sure, most of them would go on to do great things with their lives, if Kakashi did his job right. But at this very moment they were lazy, hormone-driven, loud-mouthed, disrespectful miniature versions of adults with poor hygiene. Look at them all, lounging about, flopping across their desks asleep or almost there. Some had their feet up, one kid was doodling in his $200 textbook, another was playing solitaire on his desk. Did these kids have any respect at all?

An eager hand shot in the air. "I know, Mr. Hatake!"

Kakashi stared down his nose at the only exception in his class. The pink-haired girl was practically the only one to ever volunteer an answer, or even actively apply herself. It had been entertaining the first day, watching her put everyone else to shame. But now Kakashi had a hard time seeing her as anything but an insufferable know-it-all.

"Yes – Ms. Haruno?" he offered, making no effort to hide his annoyance. She had a good memory, but her people skills were appalling.

The girl took a big breath. Oh this was going to be painful.

"The Uchiha - or Uchiwa in proper Kanji - was well known for their pyrotechnic tactics in warfare. They won many battles with their prowess, including their victory at the Valley of The End in 1073. Their clan symbol is a red-tipped fan, symbolically fuelling their fire. It could also be said -"

"_Thank_ _you_ ...Ms. Haruno," Kakashi interrupted abruptly. "As usual, very... Detailed."

Near the back of the classroom, chin propped lazily on his hand, a slender brunette teen sat, jotting down notes in his notebook. Sasuke was top of his class other than maybe one other student; however, the student in question was face first on his desk next to him, sleeping the incurably boring class away with efficiency born of pure laziness.

His coal eyes wandered back up to the teacher, only half listening to what he was saying. This shit was awful. Having to sit through another day of this—one class for every day of the school week—seemed like it should be an outlawable brand of torture. He easily presumed the faculty got off on this sick bullshit: forcing kids to take subjects that didn't matter and failing them if they didn't get high scores in all the least important shit.

Then there was the annoying matter of his lineage. Being an Uchiha himself, having come from a long line of Uchihas, this crap was material that had been preached to him more than once by his businessman father when Sasuke was feeling particularly disinterested in pursuing any sort of career—which was rather often.

All in all, he had heard the speech the annoying cherry-blossom haired girl had gone on about far too many times in his short seventeen years. He was sick of it, to be frank. But, being one of the more dutiful students in the class (not that it's hard, he snorted to himself) he took his notes and paid the minimal attention required to pass the class and keep his slot as valedictorian.

While Sakura went on about the Uchiha clan symbol, Sasuke began tapping his pen absentmindedly against his desk. It was quiet, not enough to annoy anyone, or even enough to wake the light-sleeping Shikamaru from his slumber. But, it was something to do other than listen to this shit again.

He actually almost chuckled to himself when the teacher cut her off for likely the third time today. She had a horrible manner of rambling on forever about the simplest shit. Ask her how the weather is and she'd go on for hours about how the ozone turns the sky blue and we're all breathing Caesar's ashes. Dark eyes rolled subtly in their sockets as a pale hand brushed ebony locks from his pretty face.

"Who can number and name the Shinobi Principle that is the motto for modern day Japanese Air Force Black Ops?" Kakashi had abandoned his book over his knee and was sitting on the corner of his desk. "Someone besides Ms. Haruno," he nearly pleaded as the girl's hand shot up once again.

He gazed out at his class, his one visible eye picking out each of his students and he grew more irritable. There was so much more important shit he could be doing, like mourning the loss of his best friend on his anniversary. These kids had no idea of the world, were happy to get by by the skin of their teeth, unenthusiastic about anything, Mummy and Daddy providing everything for them on a silver platter.

"Well, since you all seem to be so confident about the answer," he went on with an edge of sarcasm, "then I don't suppose you'd mind a pop quiz."

"Shinobi Principle 37: A shinobi must see the hidden meaning within the hidden meaning. This is dictating the fact that regardless of a situation, there is always more to be learned. Not following this principle could result in imminent death." Sasuke didn't bother raising his hand. He didn't quite care about niceties as it was, and no one else was jumping to the plate anyways. Besides, anything to head off a pop quiz was brilliant in his books.

Outside, a crow cawed.

Some of the other students that had seemed bored into a coma had perked up slightly. Some looked back at their classmate, some looked to their teacher. If this was the most interesting thing that ever happened in this class, then they were all fucked.

Kakashi stared at the boy who had given the answer. Quite a good one, too. He knew all his kids by name, knew what sports they played and what games they liked. All the things a good Sensei should know. In fact, he knew more about the little punks than they probably knew themselves. And if he was inclined, could find out what they'd had for breakfast without asking them. But that was another life.

That kid though, was a bit of an enigma. Not because Kakashi didn't know about his personal life; he was one of the easiest to figure out. But his emotional stability, his way of thinking, the way he did so well on his tests but didn't give a fuck about having friends or using his talents for something better than being a trouble-maker was a bit of a challenge for Kakashi to wrap his brain around.

"Mr. Uchiha." Kakashi's voice sounded slightly less boring. "A very precise answer. But you might want to raise your hand next time." Then he found the right page in his book and began reading again.

"The Shinobi principles were employed early in the days of the Jomon period, where they were written in Japan's first ever Capital at Nara, which became a centre for Buddhist teachings and developing..."

Sasuke 'tch'ed in the back of his throat and rolled his eyes, no longer in the mood to entertain the class as a whole. He vaguely watched out of the window, absently searching for the crows he heard but did not spot.

_Jesus_ this class was aggravating. And boring as hell. Fucking teacher getting onto him for not raising his hand... No one else was even participating! Well no one but the fucking know-it-all up front, but that was no surprise. She always had something to say. Or ten things.

A light sigh trickled from his lips into the open air. He could hear Shikamaru shift in his seat next to him and wondered what it would be like to just sleep the class away like that. He'd never been one for sleeping in public. It made him uncomfortable to even think about doing so.

He started tapping his pen again. The notes scribbled messily on his notebooks were likely only legible to him; his shorthand was awful at best, even when it made perfect sense to him.

Kakashi paused in his reading once more. "Is something wrong, Mr. Uchiha?"

More eyes this time turned to the back of the class.

Coal eyes snapped crossly to the teacher at the head of the class, but he didn't change his comfortable stance. "No." His answer was short and quipped. He hated being the center of attention like this.

"Good. With all that noise you were making one might think you were trying to disturb my class."

Sakura flicked her eyes back in annoyance, always taking the stance of the teacher. Kiba nudged Shino and nodded his head towards Sasuke, indicating he should 'check this out.' Even Shikamaru looked mildly interested.

Sasuke straightened uncomfortably at this. It's not like he had been intentionally tapping his fucking pen loudly. "I was hardly making any noise," he replied coolly. He could feel every pair of eyes on him, burning into his skin. Then, as an afterthought, he bit out, "_Sensei_." His pen lay still against his notebook now, still grasped in his hand.

A few chuckles erupted from some of the students, earning them a cold glare of annoyance.

Kakashi observed quietly, let his students have their bit of fun. It might wake them the hell up just enough to retain some of what he was saying. Then he pinned Sasuke in a no-nonsense manner, lingering on him for just a moment longer before resuming his lecture.

The stare Kakashi Sensei gave Sasuke made his skin crawl. Why the hell was he being singled out so suddenly? He heard a few more snickers but ignored them, turning instead to Shikamaru with a mild glance.

'The fuck?' he mouthed behind his hand, eyes lingering on the teacher to make sure his good eye was on the book and not him.

Shikamaru just shrugged around an amused smile before melting down into his hands, cheeks mushing comically as he did so. The Uchiha just scoffed under his breath. How could someone who slept so damn much always be so fucking tired?

A few more agonizing minutes of reading from the textbook and then finally (the collective sigh of relief from everyone was palpable) Kakashi put the offensive object down and picked up a pile of papers from his desk.

"I have your tests from last week," he announced to mild moans and groans. He didn't bother mentioning how poorly they had done as a whole—it never changed anyways. He began passing them around, deciding that him walking around the class would be quicker than expecting half asleep teenagers to meander their way through schoolbags and books to his desk.

"Mrs. Haruno, good –" He handed over her test and her eyes glittered happily. "—as usual..."

Kiba groaned when he saw his mark, and Neji simply folded his at the corner of his desk, showing no relief. Next to him, Tenten shrugged, presumably happy enough with herself. Then Kakashi stepped over some books to move towards the back of the class.

He slipped Shikamaru's test on his desk. "Impressive score, for someone who sleeps in class ninety percent of the time."

Kakashi looked at the next name, then at Sasuke. He considered him for a moment, then stretched the paper out for him to take. "You didn't do as well as last time," he said blankly before moving back up to the front. Kiba shot him a little snicker.

"Your grades have been falling steadily, Mr. Uchiha," Kakashi went on, so everyone could hear. "If you don't pick it up you won't pass my class."

Sasuke had snatched the test from Kakashi's grasp and held it unforgivingly in his hand, wrinkling the folded paper just a bit, eyes spitting fire. "I'd appreciate you not airing my grades out in front of the entire class," he spat viciously. A deadly warning glare was sent in Kiba's direction, one that clearly read 'I'll throttle you you little shit.'

Ino and Sakura gasped, looking at each other with their hands over their mouths.

Kakashi's face—what little could be seen—didn't change as he slowly spoke. "I didn't share your grade, merely pointed out that your quality hasn't been steady over the term. You, however, just told every single one of your classmates that you did indeed do poorly. Maybe I was lying, maybe you got the best score in the class. Did you even look?"

"'Your grades have been falling steadily; if you don't pick it up you won't pass my class.'" Sasuke quoted perfectly, slamming his test down onto his desk. "That's not giving anything away? Because it fucking sounds like it to me." He was glaring little holes into his teacher's skull as he spoke.

Kakashi would have laughed if the situation wasn't so very out of line, because every single one of his students were more awake than he'd ever seen them, looking between him and a very pissed off Uchiha.

"Well now there's no doubt to anyone here that you did poorly," Kakashi shot back, still calm, still collected. "Your embarrassment speaks for itself. So that, even if I were to insist to your classmates that you haven't gotten anything below a ninety in my class, they wouldn't believe me." He look at the downturned paper under Sasuke's hand, remembering marking a big red 92% on it; lower than his previous grade, but nowhere near failing.

Sasuke fell silent, angry words catching in his throat. Regardless of how right Kakashi was, his calm and straight-forward demeanor sent shards of burning ire into his chest. His stomach was absolutely boiling with the rage he was barely keeping in check.

"Look," he bit out testily, a snide smirk plastering itself to his lips, "I know this class is a boring shitfest, but snapping jibes at students to get your fucking kicks is a little questionable, _Sensei_. No one listens to you as it is." He ignored the offended glares from Miss Know-It-All and her bimbo friend at the front. "You think they can take a teacher who intentionally goes around pissing on peoples' parades any more seriously than a deadbeat lay-off who could barely get this fucking job?"

Oh, Sasuke knew plenty about this school alright. His father was one of the biggest businessmen in the country and owned shares in nearly all of the school systems in the immediate area. Sasuke himself had access to more files than most switchboard operators would know what to do with; his father didn't know any better, and it was best to keep it that way.

Kakashi's surprise was short lived. Of course the kid was smart enough to hack his father's computer system, and he was just the sort of punk that would try it too. But if there was one thing he didn't want the rest of the class to know publically, it was his connection to the Uchiha household, something that wasn't on catalogue. He silently filed that information away for one of his lunches with Fugaku.

He would be lying if he thought that those nasty remarks about his position at the school rolled completely off his back. If only the kid knew... That was something he couldn't find out from a computer. But he was finally getting a rile out of the kid, and finding out a lot more than he ever thought he would. For instance...

"Behavioral Analysis 101; when a person becomes automatically defensive in front of other people, they have something to hide." And left it at that.

"Like helping to kill your best friend?" The brunette's tone was colder than it had been in a very long time.

There was a collective gasp from every single one of the other students, followed by silence so deafening you could hear a pin drop.

Kakashi's shoulders wilted slightly, and his one eye grew markedly cold. This was partly his fault for trying to get a response from the kid in the first place. He didn't even think he wanted to know how Sasuke knew about that part of his life. But now it had gone too far. Had the little prick not recognized that Kakashi would have never mentioned anything so personal in front of others? No, obviously not.

Uchiha analysis over. No more games.

"Behavioral Analysis continued; a person who personally insults someone else is attempting to shift the focus away from themselves. Again, presumably to hide something."

His voice contained a bit more gravel, but otherwise there was no indication that what Sasuke said meant anything to him. If he reacted poorly, he would be doing exactly what he chastised the kid for about his test.

"And typically speaking," Sasuke countered, unfazed, "when someone feels the need to call out belittling information, i.e., my supposed bad grades, in front of other people, they're trying to make themselves feel better. But it goes a lot further than that doesn't it Sensei? That's a simple assumption, like saying you cut an apple and you'll find seeds. I think you're just a lonely fuck with nothing to do with his pitiful life."

He refused to give in, though he didn't know why. Something about the man had pissed him off more than anything had in a very long time, since before his elder brother had left home. "The fact that you keep hinting at me hiding something is a pretty tidbit too, isn't it? You want the attention off of yourself and onto another subject. According to your psycho analysis, is that correct? Besides," he snorted derisively, "what the fuck could I be hiding that's any worse than what you are?"

Kakashi's answer could have rolled so easily off his tongue, permanently traumatizing Sasuke by having his proverbial guts spilled in front of his entire class. The whole school would be talking about it by the end of the day, his private life filleted for public abuse and scrutiny. He bit on his tongue, unwilling to do that to Fugaku's family, and to Sasuke himself. The little shit had _no_ idea.

Then the bell rang, pulling a silent prayer of thanks from the grey-haired professor to the heavens for such good timing. But no one moved.

"Dismissed," Kakashi said evenly. They all looked at each other, flabbergasted and unwilling to miss another moment of golden gossip-to-be. "Get out!"

Bags shuffled, books slammed, pens went flying as things were stuffed and carried away as quickly as possible. One by one Sasuke's classmates filed out, shooting him either looks of disgust or sympathy. Kakashi never moved his eye off the Uchiha, pinning him to his seat.

Sasuke remained in his seat, trembling from head to toe with rage. His limbs felt weak and insufficiently nourished; the adrenaline rush that had begun when Kakashi started calling him out in front of his class was ebbing and flowing as it worked its way through his system, exhausting him physically.

He watched with angered eyes as the students all left; the last to go was Shikamaru, who silently shot a worried gaze over his shoulder before moving on. He had never seen Sasuke act so out of turn before.

For a long while neither of them spoke, or moved, battling silently with their eyes. Then Kakashi snapped his book shut and slid it quietly across his desk, putting his full weight on his feet and walked between the rows until he was just a few feet from Sasuke. He stuffed his hands into his pockets casually

"You think you're smart, don't you." That statement had multiple meanings.

Sasuke's only response was to snort into his hand before roughly shoving his things into his backpack. He was already done with this conversation; he didn't have time for this shit.

Kakashi didn't move as Sasuke ignored him, shoving things mercilessly into his bag and getting ready to simply get up and leave. Simply said, "You think that because your brother was gone from your life before you could barely wipe the dribble off your face you have a right to be angry with the world."

Sasuke froze in the middle of flipping his notebook shut, eyes glued to the wood grain of the desk in front of him. Slowly, he straightened his spine to look his teacher dead in the eye, a different kind of hatred and anger burning in his own eyes.

"Excuse me?" He was quiet but venomous.

"What, did you think you were the only one with secret knowledge on someone? Of course, I didn't have to hack Daddy's computer to figure that out. It was a lot easier than that."

"And I'm sure it wasn't any more legal," the brunette growled, eyes narrowed. He laced his fingers in front of his mouth as he leaned on his elbows, watching the teacher regardingly, trying to keep his trembling unnoticed. It was for a whole slew of reasons other than just adrenaline now.

"Wrong again, Mr. Uchiha." There was actually a bit of a snide tone to Kakashi's voice. "But I think your father would like to know that his son is putting his nose in business that isn't his to know. Hmm?"

He pulled out his cell phone and, finding the correct number, turned the screen so Sasuke could see. "Shall I give him a call?"

Sasuke fell silent once more, his gaze screaming at Kakashi not to.

The teacher turned the screen back towards him, hovering his hand over the call button, quirking his eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Don't." He knew his response was all too quick, but right now he didn't care.

Kakashi considered doing it anyway. But that wouldn't do anything more than make Sasuke hate him, and that's not what he was after. He smirked under his mask at the relief on the boy's face when he put his phone away.

"Well then, now that I've got your attention, how about we talk about your little shit-disturbing in my class."

"Fine."

Sasuke had a strained relationship with his father at best as it was. Kakashi dragging something like him hacking into the corporate system would do a lot more than cause a little turmoil in the family.

"I could have you expelled for that little romp. You were completely out of line." Kakashi's voice had become extremely serious, and quite harsh.

An actual jolt of fear slithered into Sasuke's throat. He had a scholarship hanging on this year's performance. He was almost graduated. He couldn't _do_ that to him!

"And you instigated the entire thing," he bit out. If there was one thing he knew, it was tying hands and bribing with his father's money. The school board would side with him. He was, for all intents and purposes, the sole heir to the seat of money, after all.

Kakashi chuckled—actually chuckled!—head falling back lightly. "How do you suppose I have your father's personal number? I don't make my threats lightly, kid. If I decided I wanted you expelled, believe me Fugaku himself would ensure it happened."

The bottom lids of his coal eyes twitched into a glare for a quick moment before he relaxed them. "That really saved you from being cut, didn't it?" he hissed.

"I have no problems with letting people hang themselves. Keep doing, kid, and you'll never make it to University."

Another pull of hot anger slid unpleasantly down the back of his throat as he was once again threatened academically. He had to physically bite the tip of his tongue to keep from spitting out more fire onto the flames he kept fanning higher like an idiot.

"I may actually be doing you a favor by making sure you never get that scholarship. That _attitude_ of yours is what gets you in trouble in the real world. I wouldn't feel guilty in the least, knowing I spared you from a very unpleasant fate."

"Like you actually give a shit." His tone was bitter, scathing. "You're no better than my father."

Father, not dad. Dad assumed parental love, affection. Father was only parental obligation.

Wordlessly, Kakashi turned back to his desk and began packing his things away in his briefcase. He sent Sasuke one more imploring glance before he made his way to the door.

"So that's it? You're just going to fucking kick me out over a stupid comment?" Sasuke did nothing to hide the hurt in his voice. He felt as though his life was riding on graduating. He only had two months left as it was. Two months until he could get the hell out of his father's house, out of his mother's hair. And now all of that was going to be thrown away because he'd made an ass of himself?

Kakashi's hand stilled on the door knob, and he looked back at his student. His precious student. It hurt him more than he cared to admit, to say those things. He could tell that Sasuke was on the verge of tears. He literally held the boy's life in his hands. But he'd had to do it.

Setting his case back on his desk, he sighed and allowed his shoulders a bit of leeway. "I've known your father a long time, Sasuke... I know he's not an easy man to get along with, harder yet to please. But he means well."

"You don't have to live with him." The words held no bite to them, but the sting was there. The agony.

"No," Kakashi acquiesced, his eye softening. "But I know his expectations, that he's putting all his hopes on you. I know that's not easy for you."

Sasuke scoffed lightly. It was the same bullshit speech he'd gotten from countless school counselors and therapists. An obligation he was owed at best, or a pity party he neither wanted nor needed.

"I have to get that scholarship so I can prove I'm not worthless."

He honestly didn't know why he was justifying himself to the teacher he had just been snapping at, but for some reason, he felt Kakashi needed to know. After all, if he was going to crush his dreams and ruin his life, he may as well sit with the guilt of knowing just what aspirations he killed, right?

"If you're going in with that mindset, you'll never succeed," Kakashi said straight up. "You're worth more than "have to's" and "obligation," and you're not doing yourself any favors by acting out like this. Your education is about you, not your father."

"Che." He couldn't bring himself to look the teacher in the eye. His spine was tingling uncomfortably as he stayed hunched in his seat. He wasn't even sure why he was bothering to stay.

"It's generally polite to look at your teachers when they're trying to tell you something important," Kakashi scolded, moving a bit closer and leaning against one of the student desks at the front of the class.

Sasuke whispered a mild 'Fuck you' under his breath before turning a borderline volatile gaze on his teacher, unnerved by how close he was standing now. He had never liked people standing too close, not since Itachi—

He cut the thoughts short brutally before they could even begin.

"Watch you tone!" The change in Kakashi demeanor was staggering, powerful energy coursing off him in waves. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! You can't control your own actions, how can you be expected to run a company! If you keep this up there's only one direction you're headed!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and it was not beneath him to fully admit that he was a little intimidated by the man. He bit his tongue and cooled his jets a bit, just enough to keep from reacting. He knew he was being an idiot. He knew he was acting out and retorting like a spoiled brat.

Shit, he was a spoiled brat, for that matter. He was just acting like it now more than ever.

But Kakashi wasn't done. Not even close. "You can hate me for the things I say, you can even hate me personally, but if you walk away with one thing from here I hope it's that I tried to prevent you from screwing yourself over, to make you think twice that arrogance and hot-heatedness is the way to success, to wake up one morning and realize... That all your friends are gone."

The drop in Kakashi's tone wasn't lost on Sasuke, and he could only watch and wonder at it. He had made a really low blow in class earlier. He was only just starting to think and realize just how out of line it truly had been.

"You don't like the way your father treats you?" The question was rhetorical. "Well then it's downright ignorant and selfish to think you can do the same to others. If I didn't care about my job as much as I do, believe me the entire school would know by now that your brother ran away, leaving you alone with a father who placed all his anger and shame onto you, with a mother who can't bear to look at you because you remind her of the son she lost!"

Kakashi never yelled, but his voice was laced with barely controlled anger. Sasuke had never seen this side of him before.

Indignant, shameful tears stung at the brunette's eyes. He couldn't think properly; not enough to blink them away and not enough to even begin to formulate a reply. His hands had balled themselves into fists under his desk and he hung his head, too shaken to face the teacher.

"You're smart, Sasuke, but when it comes to your anger you can't see past your own nose. You really think I would provoke you for no reason? You're one of my best students, and everyone knows it, and yet you reacted so poorly to what I said. In the real world you have to see when someone's trying to get a reaction out of you. You think daddy will just hand over his company when the time comes if he thinks you're going to fuck it up in a month?! You were completely and utterly out of line earlier!"

"I didn't—!" He clenched his eyes shut against the new wash of tears threatening him. "I wasn't thinking." His voice was plaintive, frightened. He was so close to losing everything! Everything he had worked for, everything his father had worked for. His whole life was staked on that full-ride scholarship!

"That's right, you weren't! A mistake like that in a high position job could cost you everything, and I don't just mean a scholarship; your earning capacity, your house, your car, your kid's education, all because you chose to be a smartass!"

The anger was fully in Kakashi's chest now, the kid's words from earlier having their full impact only now. And on the memorial day of all times. Another part of him was extremely aware that this needed to happen, this was his plan. He cared for the little shit, had held him in his arms when he was just a baby and had promised Fugaku that he'd do his best if Sasuke ever made it into his class.

Each word hit harder than the last, sinking into the brunette's gut and making it tremble under the pressure. His head felt ready to burst as he fought to hold back the tears beading behind his lashes. The word smartass hurt like a slap to the face.

"I didn't mean anything by it." It was a pitiful plea and he knew it. He couldn't change what he had said.

"Of course you did. You said it to hurt, to maim, with intention. Don't try to run away from your actions; you know what you did. But I also understand why you did it." Kakashi's voice was soft once more.

Sasuke dared a glance up, coal eyes wet, lashes sticking uncomfortably in odd places. The gentle expression on Kakashi's visage was not one he was expecting.

The older man's eyelid drooped a fraction and he tilted his head with a sigh when he saw the tears. Poor kid, this was really rough on him.

"You just got a taste of what it's like when you completely lose control of your life. How's it feel?"

"Feels great," the boy mumbled darkly. He was definitely feeling a whole hell of a lot more humbled, that was fucking certain.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi warned.

"...sorry."

"Big mistakes require proper apologies, kid."

He almost said something crude again, almost said something snarky, and with it almost ruined his chances of staying in school, going to University, living the life he knew he deserved and wanted. Almost.

A drawn out sigh whispered through his lips and he scrubbed a pale hand through his locks, trying to keep calm and level-headed.

"Kakashi Sensei," he finally said, much calmer than he had been, "I'm sorry. For what I said earlier. And all that." Fuck he was bad at this.

Kakashi smiled, showing it in his eye. "You'll get there," he said affectionately.

Sasuke ventured a wavering, uncharacteristic smile before looking away pointedly, cheeks burning. He still had to fight the instinctive need to bite back even when the older male had done nothing to deserve it. It was a deeply buried habit of living with his father.

"Hey..." Kakashi called, trying to coax Sasuke's eyes towards him.

He looked up at the teacher through his thick lashes, not wanting to meet his singular gaze fully.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of your classmates. There was perhaps a better way to do this. You're a good kid, Sasuke, you don't deserve to think you're worthless."

A small smile lingered on his lips for a moment before it dissolved into a soft frown. "Thanks." It was a half-hearted reply, shy and disbelieving.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I guess."

Kakashi stepped close enough to touch, and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder.

The brunette uneasily edged away from the contact, trying to remain as polite as possible, willing to welcome the supportive gesture. He had quite literally not willingly and purposefully allowed anyone to touch him in over ten years; it was a disquieting feeling that sent his stomach twisting into little knots.

Kakashi sighed and crouched down, putting himself at the same height as his student, hand still on his shoulder. Sasuke blinked and a tear fell into his shirt. He was still keeping it all in.

"Something tells me I shouldn't believe that."

"Yeah well—" The anger died in his throat as he caught the sincere and concerned look in his sensei's one visible eye. More tears gathered on the rim of his eyelids.

"You can tell me," Kakashi assured. Was the kid still afraid that he wouldn't get his scholarship?

"It's really hard sometimes. It's fucking hard to, to try to live up to the standards my father shoves on me and to see that fucking _look_ in my mother's eyes when she sees me. It's like everything negative they ever thought or saw or f-felt is in me, like I'm the thing fucking up everything for them." The tears had begun falling freely, and though an internal piece of him was screaming at him to shut his fucking mouth, he couldn't. "I feel like no matter what I do it's not enough, it'll never be _enough_. It'll only ever be alright or fucking wrong and I just can't stop—" He ruthlessly gulped down a sob, already feeling weaker than he'd been in his life. "I can't stop ruining things and fucking up and being— Being fucking useless."

"Stop. Right now," Kakashi said firmly, pinching his fingers together slightly. "Stop telling yourself you're useless. You've got everything going for you, all you need to do is work on this self-sabotage of yours. You're trying to get attention from people but you're going about it the wrong way. Fugaku and Mikoto _love_ you. They look at you like that _because_ they love you, because they're hurting too. They're not going about it the right way either, but you don't have to follow them. Be better, be smarter, don't make the same mistakes."

The Uchiha sniffled miserably, roughly scrubbing at his eyes with the long sleeves of his white button-down. "I don't fucking know how..."

"C'mon... I know you were listening to me at least a little just now. Take a deep, honest look at yourself, and see that the way you treat other people is the way you feel your parents treat you, and the way you act is a cry for someone to see it, to acknowledge your pain. Well I'm here, kid, I see it. Fixing this isn't as difficult as you think, you just have to be honest with yourself."

Something deep inside of Sasuke lit up in hope, so far down he could hardly feel it and certainly couldn't fully recognize the emotion. It sent a wave of nerves into the back of his throat but he was feeling better after the much needed vent. "I just... Feel so helpless..."

"Because you've never allowed yourself to feel otherwise. You're... A lot stronger than you realize. I see it in you all the time. You have the biggest potential of any student I've ever come across, and that includes all the adults as well. Would you believe me if I said you're one of the most capable people I know...?"

The teen scoffed lightly once more, a rough cough making its way up his throat. "No," he admitted, a frown marring his otherwise lovely countenance.

"Then what's this?" Kakashi indicated the test still lying on Sasuke's desk. "What about your average, you're in the top of your year. What about winning the All-Japan Junior Kendo championships—I hear you're mean with a sword. What about defending that kid against a bully last week, and you didn't even get into trouble for it. What about the fact that when your father and I get together... He can't talk about anything other than you. About how proud he is."

Questioning, hurting coal orbs slowly came to rest on Kakashi's face as he took in everything the teacher was saying. After a long, long while, he finally asked, in a small voice, "Why are you doing this?"

"Well besides being a friend of your father... You remind me of myself when I was young. I made a lot of mistakes, things that I can't ever take back." Kakashi shrugged. May as well admit it, who was the kid gonna tell. "I'd hate to see you struggle the way I did. Learn from my mistakes, and you'll conquer the world, kid."

Sasuke's gaze remained locked on his sensei's face, uncertain of everything. His emotions lay bare on his visage as he remained there in that seat, letting everything the man had said to him sink in. His eyes were still in pain, but there was a dulling to that pain, a spark of something akin to hope.

Kakashi lifted his other hand, hovering in the air towards the hurting child. He probably hadn't received a proper hug in years, and maybe he would refuse him, but what was the harm in trying.

The teen hesitantly leaned into the hug, feeling awkward and stupid... But grateful. Even if having someone touch him made him physically ill, even if having someone's skin near his own made him want to scream and tear his own skin off completely, he wanted to accept the attention and the affection.

The man pet Sasuke's hair, feeling a lot of grief, a lot of tension, a lot of emotional baggage leaving the kid. It would take time, of course, but hopefully Sasuke would find himself on the right track again.

"I'll have a word to your father," he said after some time.

The brunette remained silent for a time, tears staining Kakashi's shirt. Then, quietly, "Sensei... Thank you."

"There's no need. Show me your thanks by doing what we discussed." Kakashi thought about it some more and then added, "It would help if you didn't mention this to anyone. I'd rather the whole school didn't get the impression that I'm a big softie."

Sasuke chuckled weakly but genuinely. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" he remarked, smirk apparent through his tone.

Kakashi was satisfied when he was the one to break their hug. He sat back on his heels and looked at the tired boy before him, one hand caressing his temple absently. The Uchiha's weren't well known for their affection, and he just didn't want Sasuke to continue that tradition. Kids needed physical contact, to let them know they were loved. Words weren't enough.

"Better?" Kakashi asked.

The brunette was still blushing lightly at the contact he wasn't entirely comfortable with, but he was no longer weeping, and was feeling much less petulant. "I think so," he ventured hesitantly.

"Good. Keep that up. And if you need someone to remind you, just mouth of in my class. I'll be happy to set you straight."

Sasuke couldn't tell with only one visible eye, but it looked like Kakashi had winked at him. Their own personal secret.

Sasuke snorted a laugh, palming the keys to his car in one hand. "I'll keep that in mind Sensei," he said with another laugh. He made a move to get up but suddenly thought twice about it, giving Kakashi a look. "Am I dismissed?" he then asked, no cockiness or haught in his tone.

Kakashi praised his student's politeness with a gentle nod. "Why don't I walk you to your car?"

"Thanks." The small smile that lit his features was genuine. He stood and picked up his messenger bag, lazily slinging it over his shoulder and supporting it with two fingers. He seemed to think deeply as he walked to the door before he looked up and, with a wide smile, continued, "For everything, Kakashi Sensei."

"Anytime, kid. Anytime..."

Kakashi followed his student out of the classroom, closing the door behind him and wondered what tomorrow would bring. But then he smiled because, if he was really honest with himself, he didn't expect Sasuke to ever get rid of that sarcastic streak of his. And Kakashi didn't want him to. As long as he knew when to use it—and that was something Kakashi was more than happy to teach—then it was fine by him.

~Owari~


End file.
